


Мужчина, женщина, криопушка

by churchill



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: — Угостишь? — спросила женщина, и Барри с удивлением посмотрел на неё. Она была... взрослой. Вовсе не похожей на любительниц дармовой выпивки в барах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** временный гендерсвитч, фем!Снарт, графичный гет
> 
> Написано для команды **fandom DC CW TV 2016**

Айрис нашла себе нового парня. Барри с другой стороны улицы смотрел, как они целуются возле входа в кафе. Парень был высокий, светловолосый, издалека и со спины чем-то похожий на Эдди.

Когда он погиб, Барри искренне расстроился этим: Эдди был хорошим человеком; Айрис нужно будет время, чтобы справиться с такой потерей.

Барри оказался хорош в скорости, но не в понимании человеческих отношений: времени понадобилось гораздо меньше, чем он предполагал.

Глупо что-то предъявлять девушке, которая уже сказала однажды, что готова быть для Барри только другом. Возможно, ему стоило быть порасторопнее? Если бы кто-то знал верный ответ.

Наверное, в поисках ответа, Барри и оказался после работы в полупустом тёмном баре на окраине города. У этого бара было ровно одно достоинство — вероятность встретить здесь кого-то из знакомых стремилась к нулю.

Он заказал виски со льдом, пил, грустил о своей жизни и пребывал в меланхоличном настроении. Всё-таки, в чём-то он так и оставался полным неудачником. Например, в отношениях с девушками.

Незнакомая женщина подсела к Барри, когда он допивал второй стакан. Ускоренный метаболизм справлялся с алкоголем, но в голове всё равно шумело — психологический эффект от выпивки. Чего-то такого Барри и добивался.

— Угостишь? — спросила женщина, и Барри с удивлением посмотрел на неё.

Она была... взрослой. Вовсе не похожей на любительниц дармовой выпивки в барах. Ни своей одеждой — чёрные джинсы и водолазка. Ни внешностью — тёмные, коротко стриженные волосы с прядями седины. Она была старше Барри, но не пыталась скрыть свой возраст, раз не красила волосы. У неё были синие глаза и довольно большая, соблазнительно обтянутая одеждой грудь. Даже больше, чем у Айрис.

Барри поймал себя на том, что залип, рассматривая женщину. И смутился.

— Меня зовут Хелен, — она протянула руку и, явно заметив, как Барри пялился на её грудь, коротко усмехнулась. Это вызвало ощущение какого-то зума в голове — эта манера улыбаться казалась слишком знакомой.

Он пожал протянутую руку:

— А я Барри. — И махнул бармену: — Ещё одну порцию для леди.

Возможно, ему сейчас и вправду не помешала бы компания. Незнакомой взрослой женщины, например.

— О чём грустишь, Барри? — спросила она, когда бармен поставил перед ней стакан с выпивкой.

— Это так заметно?

— Брось, — сказала Хелен. — Ты угощаешь меня. Я тебя выслушиваю. Честный обмен. Никто ничего не узнает. Обещаю, — она подмигнула. Барри невольно улыбнулся ей в ответ. Легкость, с которой она разговаривала с ним, и её непринуждённое обаяние были заразительными. Он не хотел этому сопротивляться.

— Несчастная любовь. — Сказать это вслух оказалось неожиданно легко.

— Женщина или мужчина?

— Что? — растерялся Барри.

— Женщина или мужчина? — терпеливо повторила Хелен. — Тот, кто разбил твоё сердце, малыш.

Малыш. До этого момента так его называл только один человек. Впрочем, Барри раньше никогда не выпивал со взрослыми незнакомками в барах — может быть в таких случаях это было привычное обращение?

— Женщина. Подруга детства.

— О, это сложно. Нельзя разбежаться насовсем, — понимающе сказала она. — Что будешь делать? Добиваться её?

— Нет. Думаю, это безнадёжно, — вздохнул Барри. — Наверное, однажды я всё-таки смогу её отпустить. — Именно это ему посоветовал бы любой здравомыслящий человек. Барри только повторял чужие правильные слова: — Буду двигаться дальше. В другие отношения, — он помолчал и вздохнул: — Знаете, мне просто не везёт с женщинами.

— А с мужчинами? — спросила Хелен. — Пробовал с ними?

— Почему вы всё время спрашиваете об этом? — засмеялся Барри. — Я так похож на гея?

— При чём тут это? — сказала она. — Или в твоей голове есть только чёрное и белое? Не разочаровывай меня, малыш. Ты показался мне более здравомыслящим.

— А вы сами? Вы сами кого предпочитаете — мужчин или женщин? — спросил Барри, принимая вызов. Эта неожиданная пикировка изгоняла из него тоску и возвращала боевое настроение. Из всех его знакомых так на него действовал только один человек: проверенный рецепт — хочешь почувствовать себя в норме, пойди и пободайся с Леонардом Снартом, вором, преступником и негодяем.

— О, мы перешли на личное? — Хелен каким-то хулиганским жестом опрокинула в себя остатки виски и вместе с барным табуретом придвинулась ближе к Барри, почти впритык, задевая своим коленом его бедро. — Ещё виски, — махнула она бармену, потом наклонилась к Барри и тягучим шёпотом спросила: — А ты сам как думаешь, малыш? Есть идеи?

У Барри от её близкого присутствия и прямого взгляда синих глаз почему-то по телу бежали мурашки. Он не имел привычки знакомится в барах. Он вообще не имел склонности к случайным отношениям. Но эта женщина, встреченная меньше получаса назад, вела себя так, что Барри терялся. Она ему нравилась. Очень. Несмотря на разумные доводы о недопустимости спонтанного секса с незнакомцами. И... боль от разбитого сердца?

Она сидела так близко, что Барри чувствовал её запах. Озон — как от тающего свежего снега. И одеколон. Барри не слишком разбирался в марках парфюма, но сейчас мог бы поклясться, что это мужской аромат.

— Женщины? — предположил Барри.

Бармен поставил перед Хелен стакан, но та отодвинула его обратно:

— Побольше льда, пожалуйста. — И спросила у Барри: — Почему ты так решил?

— Короткая стрижка. Вы не скрываете седину. Мужской одеколон, — перечислил Барри. — Вы лесбиянка?

Её глаза смеялись. Она отпила из бокала, полного льда, который ей снова принёс бармен.

— Глупости, малыш. Дурацкие стереотипы. Похож на гея, похожа на лесбиянку.

Она погладила Барри по щеке, потом осторожно потянула за шею, побуждая наклонится ближе. И поцеловала. От неё пахло виски и льдом. Губы были мягкие, но настойчивые. Барри сначала опешил, но всё-таки сдался и позволил себе ответить на поцелуй. Она прижималась к плечу Барри своей тяжёлой грудью. Он хотел бы дотронуться до неё. Но не посмел.

Когда Хелен отстранилась, Барри почувствовал укол разочарования.

— Люди. Мне нравятся, люди, малыш. Неважно, мужчины или женщины.

Барри кивнул, показывая, что понимает.

— А тебе? — спросила Хелен. Она снова отпила виски, поймав губами один из кубиков льда. Перекатила во рту, как конфету. Движение её губ гипнотизировало Барри. — А тебе нравятся только женщины? Или мужчины тоже?

Барри с трудом сфокусировался на разговоре. Нравились ли ему мужчины? Если быть честным перед собой, то да. Как минимум, один. Которому Барри раз за разом говорил: «Снарт, я не интересуюсь мужчинами».

Последний такой разговор состоялся, когда Снарт то ли заскучал, то ли соскучился по Барри и принялся дёргать его с помощью ложных ограблений. Два случая Барри проигнорировал: небольшой строительный магазин и кондитерская. Оба раза и деньги в кассе, и товар на прилавках оставались на месте. Фиксировалось только грубое проникновение в помещение с помощью криопушки. И больше никаких последствий.

Не реагировать в третий раз Барри уже не мог: знал, как бесятся парни в полиции, когда случаются такие «пустые» вызовы — забирают силы и время, отвлекают от полноценных преступлений.

Сигнал был из магазина игрушек.

— Серьёзно? — сердито спросил Барри, входя. — Решил прикупить сестре в подарок плюшевого единорога? Но забыл, что магазин уже закрыт?

Снарт положил игрушку на место:

— Полиция будет здесь через пятьдесят секунд.

— Может быть, наконец, они вернут тебя в тюрьму? В этот раз ты их действительно взбесил.

— Не думаю, — ухмыльнулся Снарт. — А вот единороги могут пострадать.

Он картинно нацелил криопушку на полку с игрушками.

Барри только раздражённо вздохнул, стремительно подхватил Снарта и переместился с ним на пару кварталов дальше — в пустующее помещение ночного клуба, закрытого на ремонт.

— Что ты затеял? — спросил Барри, отпустив Снарта.

— Проверяю, насколько быстро появляешься. Данных всё ещё недостаточно.

— Ты меня бесишь, — искренне сказал Барри.

— Барри, у тебя всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Циско в наушнике. — Что происходит?

Ухмылка Снарта стала шире. Он многозначительным жестом постучал себе по уху.

— Всё под контролем, Циско. Отключусь на пару минут.

— Барри, — озабоченно спросил Циско. — Помощь не нужна?

— Я в норме. Дайте мне немного времени.

Барри стянул с себя капюшон костюма и выключил наушник и микрофон.

— Ты как цыплёнок, Скарлет. Маленький алый цыплёнок. Не надоело жить в окружении наседок?

— Чего тебе нужно, Снарт?

— Ничего, — тот пожал плечами и поднял руки. — Никаких преступных намерений, — он смотрел на Барри своим раздражающе насмешливым взглядом. — Никаких преступных. Может, только пара непристойных.

— Я всё ещё не интересуюсь мужчинами, — отрезал Барри.

Снарт вдруг приблизился вплотную, вынуждая отступить. Но Барри упрямо остался стоять на месте. Они несколько мгновений сверлили друг друга взглядами — Снарт вызывающе, а Барри недовольно. Потом Снарт демонстративно втянул носом воздух, обнюхивая Барри.

И низким голосом спросил:

— Скарлет, когда ты в моём присутствии сексуально возбуждаешься, в Старлабс об этом знают?

Это было во всех смыслах ниже пояса. И потому что Снарт был так близко. И потому что данные о физиологическом состоянии Барри с костюма Флэша действительно беспрерывно передавались в Старлабс.

Когда Барри вернулся, Кейтлин посмотрела на него с подозрением, но вопросов задавать не стала. Он был благодарен за это. Что он мог ей ответить? «Да, всё верно. Меня чертовски сильно возбуждает Леонард Снарт».

Барри невольно вспомнил сейчас этот разговор.

— Мне нравится один мужчина, — честно сказал он. — И вы невероятно похожи на него, Хелен. Я даже задумался, не родственники ли вы?

— Не знаю, о чем ты, малыш, — усмехнулась Хелен. И наклонилась к Барри ближе, с игривым ожиданием глядя на него.

Кажется, она предоставляла ему право следующего хода; Барри поцеловал её сам. Ему очень хотелось потрогать её грудь. Но они сидели в баре, и, хотя посетителей было немного, Барри не считал, что будет допустимо открыто лапать взрослую женщину. Если он и был немного пьян, то не настолько.

Хелен словно почувствовала его состояние. Перестала целовать и прошептала:

— Давай уберёмся отсюда. Угощу тебя кофе. За мой счет. А с тебя... догадываешься, что с тебя, малыш?

— Разговоры? — спросил Барри.

Она только рассмеялась в ответ. Снова таким знакомым движением — немного закидывая голову назад. Оставалось надеяться, что она не окажется какой-нибудь потерянной сестрой-близняшкой Снарта. Это будет неловко.

Барри рассчитался за выпивку и выскочил вслед за Хелен из бара прямо под начавшуюся грозу.

— Я живу недалеко, один квартал, — крикнула она сквозь текущую с неба воду и гулкий раскат грома, побежала вниз по улице и завернула за угол.

Барри не отставал. Насквозь промокшие, они добрались до какого-то дома из тех, где жильцы, снимающие квартиры, меняются так часто, что никто не запоминал лиц своих соседей.

Они поднялись на третий этаж. Хелен открыла одну из дверей и втолкнула Барри в квартиру.

Он не успел освоится в темноте. Она захлопнула за ними дверь и налетела, мокрая и холодная, пахнущая дождём и тем самым, уже знакомым одеколоном. Когда она прижала Барри к стене, они оказались почти одного роста.

Барри пытался её поцеловать, а она смеялась, уворачивалась, ловко расстёгивая в это время его ширинку. Прохладные пальцы коснулись члена и сжали. Так хорошо и правильно, что Барри застонал. Эта женщина сводила его с ума.

Он попытался вытащить её руки из своих штанов и всё-таки притянуть к себе, чтобы поцеловать. В этот раз она поддалась. Но ненадолго. Прошептала в губы:

— Только не говори, что тебе сначала нужен кофе, малыш.

— Я думал, мы сначала немного поговорим, — ответил Барри.

— А ты не слишком-то альфа-самец, да? — мягко спросила она и отстранилась.

Зрение Барри уже приспособилось к темноте внутри квартиры. Он видел, что Хелен смотрит на него. Потом она потянула с себя водолазку. Белый бюстгальтер под ней оттенял более тёмную кожу груди. Хелен завела руку за спину и расстегнула и его. Отбросила одежду в сторону.

— Тебе, кажется, нравится моя грудь, малыш.

— Да, — выдохнул Барри. И наконец-то смог к ней прикоснуться. Тяжёлая, крупная, восхитительная. Он снова поцеловал Хелен, притягивая её к себе за талию.

— Больше никаких разговоров, да? — усмехнулась она.

— Нет, мэм, — в тон ответил Барри. Она шутливо шлёпнула его по бедру.

Барри подхватил её под ягодицы, обтянутые джинсой, и она позволила ему приподнять себя, словно и не сомневалась, что он выдержит её вес. И как только он сделал шаг от стены, она обвила его ногами.

Кажется, они что-то сшибли по дороге, но Барри всё равно нашёл путь к кровати — похоже, квартира была настолько крохотной, что в ней и была только спальня.

Они так и не включили свет. Хелен стягивала одежду с Барри, а он с неё. Узкие джинсы застревали где-то на бёдрах, и Барри пару раз мысленно ругнулся — зачем так одеваться, что невозможно раздеть?

Он наконец-то заполучил её всю — голую, распластанную под ним на кровати. Барри сам не понимал, что переключилось у него в голове, но он точно знал — медлить и смущаться не стоит, Хелен этого ему не простит. Зато может простить что угодно другое — какую-нибудь безумную сексуальную фантазию.

Она с готовностью раскинула колени, Барри проверил её рукой, стриженные на лобке волосы кололи ладонь, набухшая плоть под пальцами была влажной и горячей, Барри помедлил мгновение — ему иррационально хотелось спросить разрешения, но он не стал.

Он вошёл в неё осторожным движением, но сразу и до конца. Она заёрзала под ним, приспосабливаясь. И повелительно выдохнула:

— Давай, малыш. Двигайся.

— Девочка моя, — не удержался и пробормотал Барри, уже не соображающий ничего. — Ленни.

Хелен только подалась бёдрами ему навстречу, обхватывая ногами, позволяя войти в себя ещё глубже.

Они опробовали если и не всё, то многое за те несколько часов, которые у них были. Порой Барри не смог бы с точностью сказать, кто из них кого трахает. Хелен без сомнения была стопроцентной женщиной, но иногда у Барри возникало явственное ощущение, что прямо сейчас трахают его.

И не знал — не считал — сколько раз за ночь кончил. Или довёл до оргазма Хелен — это всегда было восхитительно: когда она вдруг замирала на его члене, судорожно пульсировала внутри, цеплялась пальцами за мокрую от пота грудь Барри, потом тяжело и удовлетворённо вытягиваясь на нём сверху. Или когда отрывисто командовала «Сильнее, сильнее, малыш», держась руками за спинку жалобно скрипящей кровати, когда Барри брал её сзади.

Барри заснул глубокой ночью. Вымотанный до блаженной пустоты в мозгах, до полностью разморённого состояния в мышцах. Хелен отключилась чуть раньше, после очередного оргазма, прижавшись к Барри спиной. Он обнимал и слушал её размеренное дыхание.

Так не бывает, — подумал Барри, уже проваливаясь в сон. — Таких, как она, женщин не бывает.

***

Барри проснулся, когда комнату заполняли предрассветные сумерки. Пару мгновений пытался сообразить, где находится. И вспомнил: бар, незнакомая женщина, головокружительная и восхитительная ночь.

Хелен не было в кровати. Из двери напротив пахло свежесваренным кофе. Скорее всего, именно от его запаха Барри и проснулся.

Кофе — с неё, как она и обещала, — подумал он.

Барри огляделся. В маленькой и почти пустой комнате половину пространства занимала кровать. Ещё здесь стоял шкаф и пара стульев. За спинку одного из них зацепилась рубашка Барри, с сиденья почти сползли на пол джинсы Хелен.

С противоположной от Барри стороны кровати стояла тумбочка, на которой лежала криопушка.

Барри поднялся с кровати и как есть, босой и голый, прошлёпал туда, откуда доносился запах кофе. На крохотной кухне Снарт в одних трусах стоял перед плитой, спиной к двери, и держал за ручку джезву, наблюдая за закипающим кофе.

— Как ты это провернул? — спросил Барри.

— Доброе утро, Скарлет, — не оглядываясь, ответил Снарт.

— У меня в руках твоё оружие, Снарт. Зря ты оставил его в спальне.

— Выстрелишь, останешься без кофе, — Снарт так и не обернулся, следя за джезвой. Потом переставил её на стол и посмотрел на Барри: — Рад видеть тебя на своей кухне в таком виде, — усмехнулся он.

Барри осознал, что всё ещё голый, и метнулся в комнату, одеться, отыскивая свои вещи в самых разных местах. Словно вчера с Хелен они нарочно разбрасывали их, пока раздевались. Не с Хелен. С Леном.

— Так как ты это провернул? — переспросил Барри уже одетый.

— Кофе, — сказал Снарт, разливая его в две кружки и пододвигая одну из них Барри. — Я же обещал тебе вчера кофе. За... разговоры, — он улыбнулся. — Садись за стол, Скарлет.

Кофе был отличный. Барри сидел, пытаясь наслаждаться тишиной и ощущением расслабленности. Потом вспомнил про работу и посмотрел на часы.

— Ещё пять утра, Скарлет. Угомонись, — лениво сказал Снарт.

— Признавайся, Снарт, не тяни.

— Прекрати меня так называть. Мы не в участке.

— Лен, — возмутился Барри. — А ты прекрати выделываться.

— Малыш, тебе хотя бы понравилось? — тихо спросил Снарт.

Барри вспомнил некоторые подробности прошлой ночи. Щекам стало горячо. Снарт наблюдал за ним с ироничной отстранённостью. Барри уже знал, что это только маска. Что Лену не всё равно.

— Знаешь же, что очень. А тебе?

— Хорошо, что ты никогда не трахал свою Айрис. И она не знает, как ты можешь. Ты трахаешься как сумасшедший, Скарлет.

— Можно подумать, что до этого мы с тобой... — Барри не договорил и рассмеялся, невольно польщённый.

— До этого я не был хрупкой и слабой женщиной с большими сиськами, — парировал Снарт. — С помощью мета-человека, само собой. Но имя тебе не скажу. А то вы с Джо быстро закатаете его в свой бункер для мета-людей.

— Но как... — начал было Барри.

— Без подробностей, — перебил его Снарт. — И ты должен знать, ещё раз такое не провернуть. Один раз. Надеюсь, ты не начнешь снова ныть, что я не женщина? «Я всё ещё не интересуюсь мужчинами, Снарт», — передразнил он Барри. — И весь твой курятник в это верит.

— А ты прекрати меня возбуждать, когда я в костюме, — возмутился Барри. Помолчал, поднялся и подошёл в Снарту. Обнял его сзади и положил голову на плечо: — Мне тоже нравятся люди, Лен. Мне нравишься ты. Любым. Мужчиной, пожалуй, всё же больше.

— Неужели? — с явным удовлетворением спросил Снарт. Барри в ответ потянулся его поцеловать. Снарт дёрнул его к себе, усаживая на колени. — Который час, Скарлет? Мне хватит времени проверить, насколько сильно я нравлюсь тебе мужчиной?

— Полшестого, — пробормотал между поцелуями Барри, позволяя Снарту себя раздевать. — На работе я должен быть в восемь. Но могу немного и опоздать.


End file.
